Leave it to Lucy!
by Waylo
Summary: Gray messed up, badly. Juvia ended crying because of it. Yeah, Lucy was pissed at him, but she wanted the two of them to reconcile. When she offers to help Gray make up with Juvia, she also helps him realize what's important. So why was Juvia crying?


"G-Gray-sama!"

Gray blinked in surprise. There was Juvia right beneath him, squeezing her eyes shut as she blushed fiercely. His forearms were beside both sides of her head and his legs were entangled with hers. He was _literally _on top of her, on the bed.

"Sorry!" he yelled as he got off of her.

"I-It's okay," she shyly responded, bringing her knees to her chest.

Gray looked around the room which definitely wasn't his. There were dolls, pillows, and posters of him _everywhere. _However, that didn't creep him out, this was Juvia's nature. He smiled as he thought that. He looked back at Juvia who was still blushing and avoiding his glance. He remembered what happened just now and felt heat rise to his cheeks. How were they in such a situation? Good question. He replayed the entire situation from the beginning.

* * *

_Gray was sitting at a café, enjoying his cold drink. Of course, he didn't notice the women around him blushing or fainting around him since he was half-naked _again.

_"Good afternoon, mister," a woman's voice greeted._

_He looked up, covering the sun out of his eyes. The woman was very...busty. Her hair was a beautiful dark chocolate color and wavy. Her eyes were a sparkly hazel and the size of them were perfect for her face. Her tank top barely covered anything, making her breasts proudly pop out and her the top part of her black-lace bra was shown. Her short shorts were short to the point that some of her cheeks were shown as well._

_Gray smirked. He already knew the intentions of this woman and decided to play along. "And to you too."_

_"Did you know that you're missing some of your clothes?," she cooed as she leaned in, obviously showing off her breasts and curvy body._

_He looked down and nearly face-palmed himself. He couldn't though, he had to keep his cool. "I do now since you pointed it out."_

_"You know," she whispered as she trailed her finger down his torso, ignoring the glances being shot at them, "I'm bored. Wanna have some fun?"_

_Gray kept his smirked, but a certain blue-headed stalker flashed through his mind. He thought for a moment and was going to refuse, however the said stalker caught his eye. She looked devastated and on the verge of tears before she took off running in the direction of the guild._

_"Shit!" he hissed as he stood up abruptly, startling the woman. "Sorry, I have some things I should tend to."_

_He left the check on the table, leaving the woman in shock and embarrassment as he ran after Juvia._

_"Where is she?!" he shouted as he barged into the guild._

_Lucy glared at him from the bar. "Oh, I don't know. Where do you think she is, Mira-san?"_

_Mira sighed, "What did you do now, Gray?"_

_"I was-Gahh! Not the time!" He walked up to them._

_"Hey Popsicle!" Natsu shouted, standing on a table with his hands lit up. "Let's fight! And don't go near Lucy!"_

_"Shut up flame-brain!" Gray yelled back. He turned back to face Lucy. "Where. Is. She."_

_"Why do you need to know?" Lucy glared. He felt chills go down his spine—she could be so scary when she's angry. "You made her cry. What makes you think that she'll talk to you?"_

_Gray winced as each word stabbed him deep. He didn't mean to make her cry, he didn't even know that she was watching him. Well, he should have known that since she's _always _watching him. Besides, why was he feeling like he cheated on her? Why does he feel so guilty?_

_Lucy sighed and rubbed her temples. "I shouldn't be angry. Juvia's the one who should be upset."_

_Mira smiled at her and looked at Gray. "She's at Fairy Hills. If you want, I can guide you to her room."_

_"No, I'll do that," Lucy raised her hand. "Besides," she shot a sharp glance at Gray which caused him to take a step back, "I need to talk to you."_

_"T-Thanks."_

_"Wha-But Luce! We were gonna go on a mission!" Natsu yelled._

_"Sorry, Natsu! But that'll have to wait for a bit. I need to make sure Gray understands something."_

_Natsu sat down grumbling to himself._

_When they left the guild, Gray sped up his pace as he walked. He needed to get to her and fast. He wanted to apologize to her. He needed to see her._

_"Gray!" Lucy called._

_He stopped and turned around. Lucy was trying to catch up to him. By the time she got to him, she was panting hard and smacked him on the head. "I can see that you really want to make up with her by the way you rushed, but do you even know what to say to her once you see her?"_

_He gulped. She was right__—he didn't know what to do at all. They began to walk again. "Look, Gray. You know how Juvia is. She gets jealous when she sees you with other women, for Pete's sake she even calls me her love rival! What about you Gray? Do you at least feel anything when she's with other men?"_

___He thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. I rarely see her with men at all."_

___"Okay, what about Lyon?"_

___He gritted his teeth at the remembrance of Lyon aiming at Juvia. He hated that he carried her bridal-style in Mira's match. He hated that he touched her. What's more he hated how he says her name. "Don't even start. I hate it."_

___Lucy had a satisfied smile on her face when he said that. "Now imagine her with some other guy besides you. What if that guy gets all touchy with her?"_

___His eyes widened at that. Another man besides himself that can make Juvia feel comfortable and at home. If he got closer to her or even_ touched _her... "I'll kill him. I'll rip him to shreds. If there was such a guy I'll make sure he wouldn't even dare go near her again. No one can be like that to her besides me."  
_

_Luce smirked as they reached Fairy Hills. "Well then, you've got your answer. Her room's down the hall, 5th door to the left. Go get her, tiger! Now I need to get back to Natsu before he goes on a rampage."_

_"Thanks a lot Lucy," he said before running off towards Juvia's room. When he got there, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Juvia?"_

_No answer came. He knocked a few more times. "C'mon! I know you're in there!"_

_He was going to knock again, but she opened the door, causing him to hit her head instead. "J-Juvia sees. Gray-sama doesn't want her to the point he wants to hit her." She was going to close the door and never open it again._

_Gray gritted his teeth. "No! You've got it wrong!" he placed his hand on the door and forced it open, causing her to fall on her bottom. He walked up to her and offered her his hand. Although she seemed hesitant, she took it with pink staining her cheeks._

_"Look, Juvia. I refused that woman. I was going to refuse her either way. For some reason you-"_

_"No, you don't have to explain it to Juvia. Juvia understands that you want someone who's prettier than her. So she would give up." Her eyes teared up which made his chest squeeze. "But she can't, she loves you too much to just give up. So she'll just wish for Gray-sama's happiness."  
_

_"No! You see I-_shit!" _he walked up to her, but ended up tripping over his own feet. He crash into her and fell on the bed._

* * *

Oh, so that's how they got in that situation. Gray covered his face and groaned. Tripping over your own feet, not cool at all.

"G-Gray-sama," Juvia shyly called.

"Y-Yeah?" he looked at her. Her face was stained with a hint of pink.

"What were you going to tell Juvia earlier?"

He felt heat rise to his cheeks as he remembered. He was going to walk up to her, hug her, and tell her how he felt. "I was-Uh-I-I don't know!" he scratched his head. "I don't know how to say it."

She gave him a smile. "Gray-sama can say it however he wants to. Juvia would understand."

Gray felt the corners of his mouth twitch. This girl never ceases to amaze him. He walked up to her and placed both hands beside her on the bed, trapping her from going anywhere else_—_not that she was thinking about moving. He leaned in and placed his head on her shoulder, causing her to become stiff before relaxing.

"You are...important to me...Not just family important...I feel happy with you...Yes, you creep me out at times, but that's you. I'm sorry for making you cry, I didn't think you'd be there, besides, I rejected that woman. When she asked me to hang out with her, you popped up into my mind immediately, and so I refused. Lucy helped me realize my feelings. I don't like it when you're with anyone else but me. I guess that means I-Whoa!"

Juvia put her arms around him and squeezed him hard. She was crying really hard too, but he couldn't help but smile. "J-Juvia does too! Juvia loves Gray-sama too!"

Gray chuckled, "I didn't even say it yet." He wrapped his arms around her and they stayed like that for a while.

* * *

"So Happy," Lucy said as she looked at the window from outside, hiding behind a tree. "How's everything going in there?"

"It's all lovey-dovey," Happy said while he nibbled on his fish.

She had a triumphant smile on her face. "That's good to know. If we told Mira this, who knows how happy she'll be?"

"Yeah, maybe she'll even give me tons of fish!"

"Stupid cat!" she hissed before groaning. "If I tell her about these two, Natsu would definitely blurt out our relationship."

"Aye, Natsu's always been competitive after all."

As they both left Happy asked, "Hey Lucy, can you help me with Charle?"

"I'm not a cupid!"

* * *

**I'm not dead in case you're wondering. I just haven't had any ideas coming up to me. What do you call that? A Writer's Block? I don't know. So, yeah since I ran out of ideas, I thought about making a Gruvia one-shot. I absolutely LOVE this couple. 3 I have tons of other ships too, but NaLu and Gruvia are my number one! (Is this another competition? Jks)**

**Like my other one-shots, I'm not used to establishing the character's personality. I think I made Gray too OOC. I think I made Juvia okay...Probably. **

**SO! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot of Gray and Juvia. I was embarrassed at first because I was describing the woman who was hitting on Gray _too _detailed. At least I wasn't blushing. Were you guys hoping for a kissing scene? :D Sorry, I don't think Gray is the type to rush a serious relationship, especially with Juvia.**

**Thank you for reading!~~~ I hope you review, (please do). I love your encouragement! ;) Until next time Fairy Tail lovers!**


End file.
